


Unravelled Sleeves

by Sanjuno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, BAMF Leonardo, Clan Leader Leonardo, F/M, Gen, Hamato Leonardo Appreciation Society, Other, Politics, Post-Canon, Raising the Next Generation, coming home, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Once Earth joined the wider galactic community, aliens became a common enough sight on the streets of New York City. The Ninja Turtles, now grown, venture out into the wider world after the death of their sensei.
Donatello left to seek knowledge. Michelangelo left in search of love and adventure. Raphael left to explore the new freedoms he had. Leonardo...
Leonardo remained behind.
Alone, forgotten, abandoned, but still somehow responsible for cleaning up his little brother's messes. In time, Leonardo learned how to live without his brothers at his side. Having his family growing around him helped. (Family doesn't end with blood.)





	1. Serious Ninja are SCARY NINJA

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT LEO BEING ABANDONED IN THE COMIC RUN OKAY? DON'T JUDGE ME.

=/=

Hamato Leonardo did not consider himself to be the vindictive sort. Not in the way Splinter and the Shredder had been, at least. The most recent heir to the Hamato School of ninjutsu could and had made peace with enemies before. Even when any other member of his family would have called for a blood feud. If that did not prove what a forgiving sort of soul he was, Leonardo could not think of what possibly could. Even so, the blue clad terrapin had to admit to a small surge of ill temper when the first contact he had received from _any_ of his younger brothers in the three years since their father had died and aliens had become commonplace enough on Earth for the turtles to walk above ground freely... was a call from the _authorities_ to discuss Michelangelo's arrest.

Not just a drunk and disorderly charge, no. Leonardo had half been expecting something like that since _Donatello_ left home. No, Michelangelo had been found guilty of perpetrating an intergalactic diplomatic incident. With a visiting _Princess_.

The _idiot_. Leonardo had _known_ that letting him read all those Disney stories as a tot had been a bad idea.

This was all, of course, on top of the tiny little fact that Michelangelo had given out _Leonardo's contact information_ to only _kami_ knew how many government agencies. This almost overshadowed the matter of Michelangelo getting caught. It was as if the little idiot had forgotten every stealth and subterfuge lesson their father had ever given them.

That one little fact was the one that stuck in Leonardo's craw. (They had spent how many years of their early lives breaking how many laws?) Had three years of careless living atrophied the skills Master Splinter had patiently nurtured in his sons from their first steps onwards? If his brothers had the inclination to give Leonardo even the barest _fraction_ of the respect they had given their father when Splinter was clan head Leonardo would have them all recalled to the Lair for remedial training. Leonardo had long since acknowledged that his brothers would _never_ see him as a similar authority to their sensei. Be Leonardo the Hamato Clan Head as named by Splinter's Last Word and Will or not.

The last three years with little more than short texts to let Leonardo know they still breathed had proved as much. Luckily for Leonardo's sanity and fragile sense of self worth he had friends who remembered that he existed.

There was Angel dragging him out to look at art exhibits. Shadow to beg him for ninjutsu lessons. Casey and April coming by for weekly 'family dinners' once they had realized that their respective best friends avoided all mention of their eldest brother and family home. April had been sympathetic but confused, and Casey's eyes had been a little too knowing when they saw the shut doors and carefully stored belongings. Usagi visited frequently to spar, the Daimyo and his son visited almost as often. Ue's insistence that Leonardo tutor him had been the last straw.

After a confusing adventure that had involved the Time Sceptre _and_ the War Staff, plus a plot that had taken a year to unravel, and had cumulated in both Leonardo and Usagi scrambling to keep Angel from being sacrificed to the extra-dimensional demon gods of a particularly bloodthirsty too-clever Chaos Mage, Leonardo had shaken off his melancholy and taken a good hard look around. Angel had been mutated and de-aged to a child in Ue and Shadow's peer group. There were six young turtles rescued from the clutches of dubiously-moral government agencies of three _different_ timelines who had no idea how to survive the outside world. Then there was the result of Leonardo's peace accord with Karai and the Foot. Leonardo had thrown up his hands and bowed to the inevitable. Obviously it was his karma to become sensei to the next generation of the Hamato School. Angel was thrilled. Ue was thrilled. Shadow had done her best to convince her parents to let her move into the lair, because it was not _fair_ that _Ue and Angel_ got to live with Leonardo while she only got to stay Friday evenings through Monday mornings. Did they _want_ Shadow to fall behind the other two?

Leonardo had drunk _so much_ stress reducing tea in the last year it had started to get ridiculous. Speaking of reducing stress, however...

Kneeling before Splinter's memorial shrine in the dojo, Leonardo lit the taper candles. The smoky scent and soft gold light relaxed some of the tension in his shoulders.

So. Once again Leonardo was tasked with cleaning up after one of his younger brothers. A thankless task as always, and one that rarely earned him any favours. Leonardo had been all but abandoned by his brothers. He was responsible for nine full-time live-in students already. Could he handle three additional dependants? Oh, Leonardo knew that the older children would help as they could. Vincent was the most vocal in his desire to expand the Clan. Venus would love more hatchlings to mother, as the clones were getting old enough to insist on some independence. Ue, Angel, and Shadow could only benefit from the additional responsibility and were reaching the point in their training where Leonardo could trust them to run classes for the youngest students. Yes, Leonardo was well aware that the choice of if he ought to take in these illicit offspring of Michelangelo’s was no real choice at all. The head of the Hamato Clan was far too firmly bound to his family to abandon these newfound members. Leonardo _would_ be taking in the three alien hybrids.

Still... there was no one saying Leonardo had to do it for _free_.

Mind whirling with plots and schemes, Leonardo snuffed the candles and rose to his feet. Still musing on his options, the terrapin shinobi stalked into the room that had once been Splinter's bedchamber, and was now Leonardo's library.

There were preparations to be made before Leonardo bailed Michelangelo out of this mess.

/…/

From the comments his brother's had made over the years, Leonardo had the suspicion that they all thought that their eldest brother had some sort of phobia about the surface. Raphael thought it was cowardice, Donatello thought it was paranoia, and Michelangelo had openly accused Leonardo of suffering from a terminal lack of imagination when it came to putting together their disguises.

Leonardo's true thoughts on the subject were far from where his brother's placed them. The simple fact of the matter was that the fine sense of aesthetics Splinter had nurtured in his eldest son found the fashions favoured by North American Humans both uncomfortable and unflattering on top of restricting his movements to a dangerous degree. Honestly, Leonardo preferred to do his shopping during trips to Usagi's world or while on visits to the Nexus. At least that way he could get nice things that _fit him properly_. Such considerations were deciding factors in most cases of outfit creation.

It was something Leonardo had noticed on his frequent travels to other planets and during the occasional visits to other dimensions. It was prominent everywhere you went on Earth, drawing strict lines between classes and cultures. It was the overarching concept that _people_ wore clothes and those that were _animals_ did _not_. The more complex the clothing, the more elevated the civilization. So when Leonardo wore clothes he made _certain_ that the fit, and fit _properly_ , in order to give him the ability to impress upon others the image he wished to impart.

So, yes. It was _extremely_ gratifying to see April's jaw drop as Leonardo exited the limo he had borrowed from Karai. The silk layers of Leonardo's hand-crafted court kimono fluttered as he glided up the steps of the embassy. Heads on the street turned to follow the small procession in curiosity. Ue flanked Leonardo on his right, Angel and Shadow mirroring him on Leonardo's left. All three students were dressed in apprentice gray kimono adorned with the _sakura doji_ of the Hamato School and Leonardo's personal _kame doji_ to name their sensei.

"April." Leonardo came to a gliding stop and inclined his head to the human woman he considered his one and only sister. "Thank you for coming. Kage-chan tells me you were the one to ensure I was informed of Michelangelo's indiscretions."

"Oh my _God_ , Leo. You look _amazing_." April blinked and shook her head, glancing at her daughter's artfully painted face with a quirked brow. "As for letting you know about Mike getting arrested... someone had to. Especially once I found out about the... resulting complications. Now then, how are we going to play this? Judging from your getup, you've got a plan."

"Keep it as close to the truth as possible, but follow my lead on the spin." Leonardo let a faint smile show as the red-haired woman tilted her head in question. "They already know you've been Michelangelo's advocate. Now we're going to let them know _why_ and what your place in the Clan is. Just trust me, April, I have a plan."

"I never doubted it, Leo." April smoothed down the skirt of her dark blue power suit and turned to walk the rest of the way up to the door at Leonardo's side. With a sharp grin to the amused turtle, April settled her expression into bland politeness as the security guards approached. "Game time, Leo-sensei."

"Once more into the breach, Ame-oneesan." Leonardo's face was stern and cold, steel-blue eyes artfully outlined in kabuki white and blue and black pinning the hapless guard in place before he could do more than draw himself up. "I am Hamato Leonardo, Clan Head and Dojo Master of _Kaze Kage Shoten Ryuu_. I come to speak with your Chancellor on the matter of Hamato Michelangelo."

"Ach." The guard looked rather like he had been brained by a steel girder instead of the feather pillow he had been expecting. To be fair, if their mental image of a ninja turtle was based off interaction with Michelangelo then Leonardo was going to be the _last_ thing they expected. "Ah, yes. Yes, you are to be shown to conference room."

"Then, please." Leonardo gestured forward with a graceful sweep of his hands. "Let us proceed."

/.../

Ue was _so_ glad that Shishou had coached them on what to do and say while they were at the embassy. The young ninja did not think he would have been able to keep a straight face if he had not. These poor aliens had _no idea_ how to deal with a Hamato Leonardo who was determined to get his way. It was _art_ , the way Shishou controlled the conversation.

"I do, of course, understand your distress. Your Princess laying her first clutch unsworn, un-promised, and with an alien? It must _pain_ you all. A hybrid child might not even hatch. Yet the worry continues, for if they hatch, will they survive infancy? Be deformed or somehow infirm? They certainly cannot inherit! It is all but certain that they will be sterile, as is the case with all cross-species breeding." Leonardo sighed deeply, shaking his head. Implied without words was the amount of trouble the eggs would be to the one tasked with their care. The Chancellor looked discomforted, and Ue's eyes narrowed. It looked like Shishou had guessed right. The Chancellor had been expecting an emotional appeal for guardianship of the eggs, and had most likely been planning to exhort some sort of payment for them. The thinly veiled disgust and exasperation Shishou was displaying was throwing the Chancellor off. The eggs were a shame, an embarrassment, and the Chancellor had to get rid of them. Only, they were still the eggs laid by his _Princess_ , and so they needed to go to someone who would care for them properly. They had to go to family, but if Shishou did not want to take them... the Chancellor looked panicked, now. Leonardo averted his eyes and shook his head again, expression disdainful… but only ever so faintly. Just a vague hint of emotion stirring his otherwise calm face. There was no need to oversell it. The Chancellor had made a career picking up on subtle cues, and the harder he had to work on deciphering Leonardo's expressions, the more he would believe the act. "Michelangelo has always been a fanciful romantic. I suppose he has been waxing poetic about star-crossed fates and forbidden loves since his incarceration. That child... I despair of reigning in such wild imaginations. I warned him not to be led astray without thinking through the consequences of his actions, but you know how young males are when they leave the nest..."

Implied without words was that Michelangelo was not to be trusted to make rational, adult decisions. Implied without words that the younger brother was much younger than he actually _was_. It displaced some of the blame. Ue had seen the Chancellor flinch when Shishou mentioned Michelangelo's poetic notions. There was some benefit to Michelangelo's refusal to act his age after all.

The conversation continued with the Chancellor scrambling for a way to save face, mentioning the Princess' fondness for Michelangelo, and the sorrow she would feel separated from her first clutch, but of course they could not be raised in the palace, oh no. Leonardo had countered with the foolishness of youth, and the breakdown in logic that occurred when passions were high. Moments of great emotion were not helpful when trying to make rational choices. The terrapin questioned the Princess' ability to deal with the shame and stigma that accompanied raising illegitimate children in high society, although he did, of course, wish her all the best luck. Each calm, carefully chosen word was aimed to and succeeding in influencing the Chancellor to make the decision Leonardo wanted.

"Please, Lord Hamato. It is clear that there is only one choice. We know it is asking much of your House." The Chancellor was leaning forward in his seat, beaked face imploring. "To cast the un-hatched out, to cool or grow orphaned, it is cruel. Yet our government cannot allow the Princess' mistake to become well known. If you were to take them, before the moment of imprinting..."

"Chancellor..." Leonardo hesitated, a frown pulling his mouth tight as he looked away to the side. It looked like Angel and Shadow's research was correct. The mothering instinct in this species did not kick in until after the young hatched. Ue was so proud of his teammates. With a soft click of his tongue, Leonardo turned his serious gaze back to the alien reptilian seated across from him. "Chancellor, if I _do_ agree to take on this burden there _will_ be compensations made."

"Of course." The Chancellor's tense neck muscles relaxed in relief. They could still salvage the situation. "Name your terms."

"Your Princess will be made to understand that her relationship with Michelangelo is over. Permanently. They are not to see one another again as it is now obvious that neither of them can be trusted to make intelligent decisions." Leonardo waited until the Chancellor agreed, obviously relieved, before the turtle continued. "You will provide medical texts and care information on your species, along with providing for the offspring monetarily for so long as they survive until they come of age."

"Such is only reasonable." The Chancellor ground his beak in consideration and bobbed his head. "Once a year you will bring the offspring here for medical examination and vaccines. We will release Hamato Michelangelo from prison once the Princess leaves this planet to return to the Home World."

"I agree to these terms, Chancellor." Leonardo's mouth was pinched, though he looked like he was doing his best to hide his irritation. A contract was quickly written up and signed by both parties, witnessed by April and a hastily summoned alien general. A heated, well-padded crate carrying the three eggs was brought out next along with an Earth technology compatible flash drive full of medical text, paediatric care, and a translation program. Leonardo stood without looking at the crate and bowed to both the Chancellor and the glaring general in turn. "I wish you well, gentlemen. Ue-kun. Tenshi-chan."

The grey-clad students each took hold of a crate handle and bowed to their teacher with a soft in-stereo. "Hai, sensei."

With little fuss, the Hamato Clan took their leave of the Embassy. Seated in the limo, April waited until the government building was out of sight before she released an incredulous laugh. "I need to take you to my next investors meeting, Leo. You'd have them paying _me_ for the chance to give me their money. Talk about reverse psychology!"

"The core of ninjutsu is misdirection." Leonardo smiled, directing a soft look at the crate nesting at Ue's feet. "I am, after all, a master ninja."

"You're amazing, Shishou!" Ue grinned, sharp curve of his fangs gleaming in the passing-by glow of the streetlights. "You knew exactly what they were going to say!"

"Race and species matter little when it comes to understanding the inner workings of politicians. Regardless of their cultural particularities." Leonardo smiled at his students and sat back in his seat. "Now then. Let's get our new children home, hm?"

=/=


	2. As Nature Never Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family grows, and grows, and flourishes.
> 
> Leonardo has grown into himself, and there is no reason for him to hold back anymore. These children are his own, blood or not, and nothing with prevent him from providing them with what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that by starting the story _en medias res_ I've left those readers _without_ exhaustive TMNT knowledge a bit in the dark as to the identities of the kids, but don't worry! All shall be revealed in its own time. ^_^

=/=

**(Speak not of unhappy things, think instead of the joy tomorrow brings.)**

Uccello had been hard at work since Otousan had left with the older class to rescue Michelangelo-ojisan and his eggs. It was the eggs that Otousan was concerned about. So Uccello had prodded his clutch-brothers into helping him build an incubator for their new cousins. Clan members took care of each other, after all.

Carefully calibrating the incubator to cover the temperature range from what was needed to hatch a red-eared slider to that of a pregnant human woman. Then he had equally carefully built a nest of soft material that would not moulder or degrade in the damp but still keep the humidity levels turtle eggs needed to stay healthy. Then the purple-skinned terrapin had set the newly built incubator up in a protected corner of the meditation room. It was the best place. Quiet and warm, but still somewhere the whole Clan could check on the new arrivals without bothering Otousan.

By the time they were done with the construction and placement and cleaned up after themselves, Otousan had returned with the crate holding the eggs. Uccello had wasted no time in showing off his ingenuity and their combined efforts.

"Well done, my son." Leonardo smiled and patted the beaming purple-patterned youngling on the head. "Why don't you and I go over the brooding information for their mother's species that the Chancellor gave me? Meanwhile April-obasan could check over the wiring for you.”

“Okay, Tousan!” Uccello gleefully took the flash-drive Leonardo handed over and rushed off to the large-screened computer set up in the room Leonardo had discovered and cleared out to use as a classroom.

“If you don’t mind, April?” Leonardo motioned from the crate to the incubator that Uccello had put together. “It will be hard enough to make him wait twenty-four hours for the incubator to stabilize without needing to also worry about loose wires.”

“I’ll handle it, Leo.” April smiled and waved the blue robed turtle away. “You go figure out what sort of timeline we’re looking at with these little guys.”

“Of course.” With a soft chuckle, Leonardo turned and headed for the classroom.

/…/

Uccello beamed as he saw Leonardo enter the room. The computer was already lit up with what looked like a cross section fetal development chart covering the screen. The other children were looking at the sequence with curiosity clear on their faces. Given that _none_ of them had been born entirely naturally, Leonardo could ruefully admit to himself that this portion of their health education had been somewhat… lacking.

Folding his hands into his sleeves, Leonardo watched, smiling faintly as Shadow helped Uccello search the text for the information the Hamato Clan needed to see Michelangelo’s offspring hatched.

It was so much like April and Donatello in times long since past, that Leonardo had to push away the melancholy of nostalgia. It was something Leonardo was well practiced at, these days. It had been _years_ since the sorrows Leonardo carried in his heart had been visible in his eyes.

/…/

April dusted off her knees as she stood. Uccello had done a good job on the incubator modifications, and April wondered if Donatello had been as talented as his clone when the older turtle had been a child.

(The answer was both yes and no. Donatello was perhaps more creative due to his early need to make due with only found materials, but Uccello has the benefit of a more knowledgeable and structured education than his primary gene-donor had been granted.

Leonardo was proud of them both, and April agreed wholeheartedly.

The red-haired human kept to herself her opinion that Uccello also had better psycho-emotional stability than Donatello, and that let the younger genius deal with failure and setbacks better. Leonardo loved and revered Splinter’s memory, choosing to forget the old rat’s mistakes. With Splinter dead, Leonardo would not take well to the insinuation that the turtle made the better parent between the two of them.)

Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, April left the meditation room. Adopted into the Clan she may have been, but it was Leonardo’s right to deal with his brother’s estrangement in whichever way he saw fit. Although it broke her heart, April understood Leonardo’s decision about leaving the choice of when to reunite up to his brothers.

April just wished that the other boys would come _home_ already.

The main door ground open, startling April out of her wistful musings.

A girl walked into the lair, black hair gleaming green under the lights, framing warm grey eyes and Japanese features, She had teardrop shaped birthmarks on each temple, and dark lines swirled over the top sides of her arms, curling up the back of her neck into her hair and flicking around her ears. To complete the picture, she wore a green and yellow set of shinobi body armour and was carrying a sleeping werewolf in a sling on her back.

“Hello, Miwa.” April smiled and waved the girl in. “I didn’t know you were coming over today.”

“Kaasan wants to know what sort of trouble Tousan is in this time, so she sent me over to spy.” White teeth flashed as Oroku-Hamato Miwa, (the secret daughter of Hamato Leonardo and Oroku Karai, heir to the Foot Clan, future leader of the dragon _doji_ shinobi, and the _real_ reason they were assured that the permanent truce between to two formally blood-feuding Clans would hold,) grinned at her aunt. “Say hello to April-obasan, Rhazar-chan!”

The wolf cub mutant yipped on cue and buried his nose in this older sister’s long hair as April laughed.

=/=

**(We are all strays and outcasts.)**

Keno was not having a good day. To be fair, it had kind of been a shitty year. What with the whole running away from the soap-opera-levels-of-abusive sicko foster parents. Ten years old was a little young to be both homeless and on your own.

Spying on the Foot Clan had not been his smartest choice, but it had seemed like a good idea when Keno had first thought of it. Get some intel to send to Raphael, and maybe score a place on the crew. Social Services would _not_ let an alien adopt a human kid, but what they did not know would not hurt Keno. Once he was off Earth then Keno would not have to worry about being jerked around by the system anymore. If he could just prove to Raphael that he could pull his own weight…

Getting caught had not been figured into _any_ of Keno’s plans.

“Lemme go!” Squirming, the ten year old boy did his best to put his haphazard martial arts training to use. He failed miserably, but he got points for trying. “Asshole! Pumme down!”

The ninja carrying the boy just shook his head and kept walking. The Mistress would want to know which of their enemies had sunk so low as to hide behind a child. Perhaps the boy could even be spared. He appeared young enough to be eligible for retraining.

First through, the boy would have to be questioned.

Keno was starting to get desperate. His captors were not talking, and the grip pinning his arms to his sides was not letting up so matter how hard he thrashed. Panicking, Keno struggled harder, eyes darting wildly. A familiar silhouette caused hope to flare in his heart. “Raph!”

“… Yamate.” The guard stopped walking, dropping to one knee as the turtle walked up. Keno was pinned face down to the concrete, but he was still able to see enough of his surroundings to realized his mistake. The shell… from behind it had fooled the boy’s eye. Up close this turtle was too small and too pale and too soft-voiced to be Raphael. Keno fought back a whimper as a green, three-fingered hand lifted his chin. Steel-blue eyes stared into terrified brown. “Tell me, child, where did you learn my brother’s name?”

“Uh.” Keno swallowed, aware of how the ninja guards were falling back at a short gesture from the blue eyed turtle. Raphael had not projected this kind of effortless authority. Keno glanced around warily, rubbing his arms to get rid of the ache. “I kinda… helped Raph catch some crooks a year’r two ago. Dunno. I kinda… lost track of the time. Not like there’s calendars on the streets.”

“Ah. So you are one of Raphael’s strays then.” The leaf green turtle looked amused, but the blue gaze was serious as the turtle tilted his head. “Your name?”

“Keno.” The boy shifted uneasily. “Just Keno.”

“Well then, Keno. I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Leonardo.” The turtle’s expression was smooth as glass. Keno could not read a thing off him and it was starting to freak the street child out. “Can you tell me why you are here? What reason have you for spying on this enterprise?”

“Er, well… I was hopin’ to score some intel.” Lying did not seem like a smart option. Not with this guy. Keno tried to ignore the sting from the ‘strays’ comment. The leaf green turtle just kept staring, like he could wait all day for Keno to spit out the rest of it. Keno looked down, unable to meet those steel-blue, implacable eyes any longer. “… I was gonna try and buy my way off planet with it. I figured with the way Raph talked about the Foot, he might…”

“I see. You have no home you wish to return to?” A green hand grasped Keno’s shoulder and pulled him up, urging him forward as soon as the boy found his feet. “Or is this simply the new generation’s version of running away to join the circus?”

“… Don’t make me go back.” Keno was not thinking of his pride or of the consequences of his actions when he grabbed a handful of the turtle’s silk sleeve. Blind panic had taken control of his voice. “Please. I can’t!”

“Easy, child. I don’t intend to harm you. Or hand you over for others to harm.” A far too knowing gaze swept over Keno’s face. “Be calm, child. You are safe here.”

Keno struggled to breathe without choking. What did the turtle mean by that? What was going to happen to him now?

“Ah, Karai. There you are.” A beautiful Japanese woman with a severe expression turned to look at the turtle escorting Keno. The boy rather felt like hiding somewhere far away when her stern look raked over him and obviously found the street-kid wanting. Leonardo just offered up a faint smile. “I do believe I’ve solved the issue of finding Miwa a partner.”

Black eyes skewered Keno with distaste. “Him? Are you insane?”

“Me? What?” Keno looked around for a clue, and then up at the turtle still holding on to his shoulder. What the hell was Raphael’s brother planning? Why did it make the scary lady go nuts? More importantly, would this keep him out of the foster care system?

“Tell me, Keno-kun.” The leaf green turtle smiled down at the confused ten year old boy. “How would you like to be a ninja?”

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, Oroku Miwa is a cross between Hana (who was Karai's daughter in the original comics run) and Hamato Miwa (Roshi and Shen's kidnapped daughter from TMNT 2k12).
> 
> Shadow is Casey Jones' daughter, also from the the original comics run.
> 
> Rahzar is from The Secret of the Ooze.
> 
> Uccello, as those who have been following my other TMNT fic Patching the Trousers know, is Donatello's clone from the Dark Turtles (TMNT 2k3).

**Author's Note:**

> I get salty about Leo being left alone carrying all the responsibility for the Hamato Clan's honour after Splinter dies in the comic run. You'd think that after everything they've been through together his fucking brother's would at last remember to _visit_ once in a while the self-centred little shits.


End file.
